Eventually
by pandora-of-the-south
Summary: The song is by Pink so I own neither the song nor the characters!


Artist: Pink

_**Author's Notes:**_

_The song is 'Eventually' by Pink. I own neither the song nor the characters. I hope you like and feel free to review!!_

_**Eventually**_

Kagome is a woman that you would consider to be the most sought after. She is very beautiful, a powerful priestess, and has station in life unlike some. She only has two people that she would ever consider her friends; her cousin Miroku, a monk, and his long time girlfriend Sango, a demon slayer.

_**I am an opportunity and I knock so softly  
Sometimes I get loud when I wish everybody'd just  
get off me **_

She is use to men trying to always get on her good graces either to mate/marry her or just to say that they know and are friends with the great Kagome. There are three very important men that refuse to take no for an answer; Inuyasha Taisho, Koga Wolf, and Hojo Hakidashi.

_**  
So many playas you'd think I was a ball game  
Its every man for them self, there are no  
team mates  
This life gets lonely when everybody wants  
something **_

She didn't always use to be so cold and closed off. She had actually dated these three men in the past; at separate times of course. Hojo just bored her, Inuyasha cheated on her with her cousin, Kikyo and Koga raped her one night out of pure jealousy. She of course forgave all of them but she wants nothing to do with them. She even went so far as to cover up the fact that Koga raped her just so he wouldn't be shamed or shame his family for his deed.

_**  
This might have been your fate  
But they'll get theirs eventually  
And I hope I'm there  
**_

When she heard the tabloids talking about Koga's conquest and slandering Kagome as a Prissy Whore, she adapted a new motto. _'Karma's a bitch and you get if back ten folds.'_ Of course she had them print out a rebuttal but the damage was done and now all three keep knocking on her door for more from her.

_**  
Surrounded by familiar faces without names  
None of them know me or want to share my pain  
And they only wish to bask in my light, then fade  
away **_

Kikyo came by today so show off her engagement ring to playboy millionaire Naraku Onigumo. Kagome silently wonders if he knows that she carries Inuyasha's pup in her womb. 'Is Naraku like me and has just finally given up on a happy life?' she wonders. But then she sees the lustful look he gives her and shudders.

_**  
To win my love, to them a game  
To watch me live my life in pain  
When all is done and the glitter fades, fades  
away**_

The newspaper's front page article was on a brawl that erupted in a bar. She skipped over the article only to see a picture of Inuyasha, Koga, and Hojo; she shakes her head. 'What was it that drew me to them in the first place?'

_**  
They'll get theirs eventually  
And I hope I'm there  
**_

The press parked outside her home, hoping for a picture or possible a response in the recent brawl that was over her. Supposedly the winner took all while the other two walked away forever. Needless to say none of them won but instead of all of them walking away with their tails between their legs they all proceeded in courting her all over again.

_**  
I drank your poison cuz you told me its wine  
Shame on you if you fool once  
Shame on me if you fool me twice**_

"What do I have to do to get them to understand that I will not be made a fool of again? I want nothing to do with them or any other for that matter!" "Now Kagome calm yourself; a life of celibacy is not the road to take. Think of it, some where out there you have someone who feels exactly like you do and he will make you happy just like you would him!" Miroku stated.

_**  
I didn't know the price  
You'll get yours eventually  
**_

No one ever knew that Kagome did have a secret love but when she started dating Inuyasha and then the rumor about her giving herself over _willingly_ to Koga ruined her chances with him; so she thought. 'There is no way he would touch me much less talk to me now that I am "tainted" as he would call it.'

_**  
So what good am I to you if I can't be broken?  
You'll get yours, yes you'll get yours  
Eventually**_

A knock resounded through her house. 'Who got through my guards at the gates and why is no one answering the door?' she was wondering as she opened the door to none other than her secret love. He stood there in all his glory with the coldest mask of all on his porcelain face. "What do you have to say for yourself Ms. Higurashi? Why did you not allow me to punish Mr. Wolf for what you and I both know he did to you? Why do you not allow me to punish all of them for hurting you so?" "I was just waiting for you to ask Sesshoumaru." She stated as she pulled her once head body guard into an intimate embrace. "Why did you leave me Sess?" "I was unable to protect you from them and I felt I let you down, Love."


End file.
